(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement of the suction tool for an electric vacuum cleaner.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
As an example of a suction tool for an electric vacuum cleaner, disclosed in for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei 3 No. 41,634 is a configuration which as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes: inside a suction tool body 33 made up of upper and lower casings 31 and 32 being butted to each other, a suction inflow passage 36 for conducting the suction air stream from a suction port 34 which is an opening in the lower surface of suction tool body 33, to the vacuum cleaner (not shown) via a joint tube 35; a motor 37; and a rotary brush 40 which is driven to rotate about a support shaft 39 through a belt 38 by the driving force of the motor 37.
Since, in the above suction tool, rotary brush 40 rotates about support shaft 39, a space which is greater than the dimension of the radius of rotary brush 40 was needed around the brush inside suction tool body 33, thus increasing the size of the suction tool. There was also a risk of danger in that if the hand touched the rotary brush 40, the fingers might be drawn into the tool by the brush. Further, there was an area which the bristles of rotary brush 40 could not reach, and the tool had a poor scrubbing effect of dust and dirt in this area.